This is What You Call True Love
by s0lshin31004
Summary: SoraxKairixRiku Pairing. Basically, it's a high school romance and it's not a regular high school life for Kairi. Come check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my second ff! Hope you guys will enjoy this ff...so here's the first chapter!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: An Interesting First Day of School**

A girl around 16, with red hair was standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. She had her mp3 player hanging down her neck as she was listening to Utada Hikaru's "Passion." She started humming along the song and the bus arrived. The bus was literally moving up and down as it stopped because the bus was filled so many students. She was the last in line and she tried to get into the bus. She was literally shoving herself in.

"Hey guys, I need to get in. Can you guys give me some room please?" she pleaded.

She tried her best to get in, but someone pushed her off. She closed her eyes and was waiting for her back to meet with the ground. Surprisingly, she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and noticed that a guy caught her from her fall. She looked deep into the eyes of her rescuer. She noticed that he had the darkest brown eyes. She looked away and started blushing as everyone on the bus was watching them. She started noticing that she was in his arms too long, so she got up quickly.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how you repay you for saving me," she said politely, not being able to look up.

"It's no biggie, don't worry about it. Are you new here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Kairi and I moved here 2 weeks ago," she said.

"I'm Sora. I've been going to the same school for quite a while. I guess I'll have to be your guide around school huh?" said Sora.

"I would really appreciate it. Thank you," she said as she bowed.

"Hey, we're friends, so don't do any of that polite stuff. It makes me uncomfortable," he said.

"He he. Okay!" said Kairi with delight.

They arrived at the school and were walking towards their building. Suddenly, Kairi noticed a group of girls in an alley way being bullied by some thugs. She wanted to do something, but what could she do. Suddenly, a voice came out of no where.

"Hey, I suggest you get away from them and keep walking," a stranger told the thugs. He rode in with a blue motorcycle. Sora knew who it was and he started giggling because of his attitude. He got off his motorcycle and started beating up the thugs. He was kicking them and punching them so hard that they stayed on the ground.

"Hey, let's get out off here," one of the thugs yelled. Soon, they all fled away from him. He dusted all the dust that was on his uniform. He looked towards the girl.

"You're new right?" he asked like he new everything.

"How'd you know?" she asked in shock.

"Because, a student whose been going to this school long enough knows not to go to school through this way. Even if it was a short cut," he answered.

She had no answer.

"I'm Riku, what's yours?" he asked Kairi.

"I'm Kairi," she answered.

"I guess I'll see you in class," he said as he rode off on his motorcycle.

"In class?" she said with confusion as she walked off towards the office.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...On with the second chapter!

Also, read my other ff...Shadow's True Love under Sonic the Hedgehog!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter...hope you would enjoy this one as much as the first one...thanks for reading!

Have Fun!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** So We Meet Again

Kairi walked into the office and met her teacher.

"Welcome Kairi. My name is Ms. Yamamoto. I'll go over all the procedures and requirements during break," said Ms. Yamamoto.

Kairi just bowed down. Then, the bell rang.

"Well then, shall we go to class?" said Ms. Yamamoto as Kairi followed behind her.

They entered into the classroom and the students sat right when the teacher entered the room. Kairi was looking around the room and noticed that Riku and Sora was in there.

"_Wait,"_ she had a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_I'm Riku, what's yours?" he asked Kairi._

"_I'm Kairi," she answered._

"_I guess I'll see you in class," he said as he rode off on his motorcycle._

"_In class?" she said with confusion as she walked off towards the office._

_End of Flashback_

"Attention guys. We have a new student today. She transferred here from Osaka. So give her a warm welcome," she looked towards Kairi.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" suggested Ms. Yamamoto.

"Hey guys. My name is Kairi. I do have a clumsy side but I hope that I'll be able to be friends with everyone," she said as she bowed down.

"All right, now your new seat will be…" said the teacher. She looked around.

"You may go sit in front of Sora," said the teacher as she pointed towards her seat.

As Kairi neared her seat, Sora and Kairi exchanged smiles. Riku was watching and was getting a little bit jealous of them.

**After School…**

All the guys in class were playing basketball. All the girls were on the benches cheering for Sora and Riku only. The game was mostly between Sora and Riku. Kairi was watching this and inside, she was cheering for Sora. The game ended and Kairi came down to the basketball court. The ball rolled towards her.

"Hey Kairi, can you throw me the ball?" yelled Riku.

Kairi picked up the ball and threw it as hard as she could. But when she threw it, Riku couldn't catch it because it was so high. Unfortunately, the ball hit one of the side mirrors on Riku's motorcycle and broke it. Kairi gasped out loud. Riku ran towards his motorcycle.

"Oh no. Damn it," said Riku.

Kairi didn't know what to do so she ran away. Riku saw her running away but let her go.

**Next Day…**

Kairi was walking through the halls looking out for Riku. She let out a big breath when she was able to get into her class safely. When Kairi sat on her seat, Riku came out of nowhere and was standing right in front of her desk.

"Hey, what are you going to do about my motorcycle?" asked Riku as he slammed his hands on her desk.

"I'll…I'll pay…pay for…for them," stuttered Kairi.

"Really? All right then. Come by the gym after school," with that Riku went back to his seat. Sora was watching the whole thing and didn't have a very good feeling about it.

**After School…**

Kairi was walking towards the gym, but 3 girls intersected her path. It was Selphie, Yuffie, and Aeris.

"Hey newbie, I'm giving you a fair warning. Riku is mine, so don't you dare get any ideas," warned Selphie.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say. I don't have any interest in a guy like Riku," said Kairi.

"What? A guy like Riku? You little…" Selphie raised her hands and slapped her right across the face.

Kairi touched her cheek and felt the spot that she got slapped on. She started having tears in her eyes.

"That's your fair warning. Next time, I won't go so easy on you. Let's go girls," said Selphie as she left with her group.

Kairi quickly wiped away her tears and ran for the gym.

**Hallway…**

Selphie and her group were walking through the hallway. Sora walked right through them and bumped into Selphie.

"Excuse me, I think you owe me an apology," said Selphie with an attitude.

"I don't owe you anything," said Sora.

"Maybe you should think about reconsidering before you get your ass kicked," threatened Selphie.

"Just try me," said Sora.

Selphie balled her hands up making it into a fist. She went for a punch towards Sora. He caught her fist with one hand and with the other hand, he grabbed her collar and raised her up towards the window.

"Do I still owe you anything?" asked Sora.

"Forget about and let me down," begged Selphie.

Sora let her down and pushed her to the ground. He walked towards her.

"You hurt Kairi one more time and I'll be sure to throw you out of that window," threatened Sora as he left.

Selphie got up in a pissed mood and walked off.

**Gym…**

Kairi walked into the gym and noticed Riku walking towards her.

"So, do you have the money?" asked Riku.

"Well, you see the thing is…I don't I have any money. Sorry," answered Kairi.

"Oh yeah?" he placed his left hand on her shoulder.

"Then I guess there's only one way. You'll have to be my maid," said Riku.

"A maid?" asked Kairi in shock.

"Yeah, a maid. I'll pay you 30 dollars a week. Just do what I tell you to do," said Riku?

"H…ho…how?" asked Kairi in a worried tone.

"Hmm, well first I want you to come into this gym everyday and clean this place up," said Riku.

"Wh…wha…what?" Kairi was shocked.

"_How am I supposed to clean this whole place in time?"_ Kairi thought to herself.

"Hey guys, let's go take a break," yelled Riku. All the guys ran towards the door and Riku exited with them.

"Hey, hey Riku. Aren't you going to help?" yelled Kairi but it was no use. She got all the cleaning supplies and started cleaning the gym. Just then, Sora came in.

"Sora? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" asked Kairi with surprise.

"I want to ask you the same thing. Are you cleaning the gym as your hobby now or something?" asked Sora sarcastically.

"No, I became Riku's maid in order to pay off his motorcycle," answered Kairi. Sora wanted to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He threw his stuff off the side and got a rag and started cleaning. Kairi didn't know what to say but to just look at Sora.

"What? Don't you wanna go home?" asked Sora.

She smiled. "Thanks," said Kairi. They started talking to each other while cleaning and soon, they became closer than before.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Anyways, I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible!

Read Shadow's True Love under Sonic the Hedgehog!


End file.
